grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Benedict Uno Sr.
Benedict Wigglestein Uno Sr. '''the '''King of Evil and Grandfather of the Flame, the''' father of Monty and Benedict Uno, and grandfather to the Ice Elemental Nigel Uno, and the feared ruthless patriarch of Britain prestigious Uno family. Appearance Benedict has the appearance of a elderly looking man with a dark skin, a bald head with a grey goatee and yellow looking eyes. During the events of the Northwest Fest he wore an expensive looking suit along with a dark coat, black boots and white gloves Personality Biography Early life The patriarch of the Uno Family, one of the most prestigious families in Britain and is believed to be the eldest human in the world. It is believed that he was born before the Victorian Era of Britain and has somehow remained alive well into the twenty first century. Benedict Uno was believed to have delved deeply into the dark magical arts and learned how to extend his life force by drawing power directly from the Pit of Hate itself, giving him unnatural long life. By harnessing this power his mind and body were warped, turning him into a living shadow with the ability to control fire. With this power he sought to take over the world and almost succeeded. However a single boy rose up, declaring that even if the monster crushed his home he could not crush the boy's heart and the power it had. Others were inspired by the boy's courage and came to join him, watching as the boy somehow summoned a blizzard, turning the demon's kingdom into a winter wonderland. Eventually all of Britain rose up and the dark lord was defeated, forced to flee but not before swearing he would one day return along with his descendants. The boy in turn claimed that one of his descendants would inherit the power of winter and end the chain of evil in madman's family. He eventually resurfaced, apparently forgotten by the rest of the world and having fathered two sons: Monty and Benedict Jr. At first the children seemingly followed his teachings of hate, their Semblances manifesting as fire while he kept the source of his dark magic secret. However his eldest would eventually reject his teachings and leave for America with his new wife and soon to be born son while his youngest would obediently follow on his footsteps but the patriarch would always consider him a disgraceful and cowardly. When he learned of his grandson's existence he arranged for Grimm to be set loose in the park where his grandson would be and see if he had inherited the Flame Semblance through a Trial of Fire. He learned that his grandson manifested a fire that froze instead of burned, thus making him wonder if his grandson was the one to inherit the power of winter and end his evil legacy. Only time will tell if it is true. Powers and Abilities Weapon Relationships Family '''Benedict Uno Jr. Monty Uno Nigel Uno Allies Enemies Billiam Milliam - '''Though not much is known of the events Billiam at one point in his life apparently tried and failed to steal from Benedict, and as punishment Benedict cruely burned Billiams face and cursed him to wear the gold he greedily sought for the rest of his life. '''Lumberjack Ghost Others Carlos Background Information Benedict Uno Sr is the main antagonist from the animated series Codename: Kids Next Door move Operation Zero. Quotes * To the Lumberjack Ghost: Clearly you don't know who I am. I am Benedict Uno Sr. Patriarch of the Uno Family, the King of Evil and Grandfather of the Flame. I walked this world long before you died and I will long after you've been banished to oblivion. * To Billiam Milliam: You, a man who had to crawl, claw and steal every bit of pitiful coins you have just to survive on the streets of Rodigan. I should applaud you for being courageous enough to try and steal my riches and so I will reward you. The gold you covet will henceforth be bound to your face and skin. You will have the gold you want but you will never touch it and no one will ever see your face again Trivia * Though it's unconfirmed it's possible that Benedict's appearance in the GrimmFall universe is based off the Kingdom Hearts antagonist Master Xehanort. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains